


心动赫兹

by zoewnini



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoewnini/pseuds/zoewnini
Summary: *ABO，很💛，很脏，柔弱川莲×辣妹川西*为莲正名之作？！妹也可以做攻！！！





	心动赫兹

川尻莲还是第一次来到这种地方

他被鹤房架着脖子灌了一杯朗姆酒后，就被无情的扔进了美女堆里。川尻莲一边护着自己岌岌可危的衬衫纽扣，一边推拒着这些美人不停递到唇边的酒杯

自己真是个傻瓜，怎么会相信鹤房这个家伙会带自己去什么正经的地方？川尻莲看着凑在那位漂亮调酒师身边献殷勤的发小，无奈的摇了摇头

嘈杂的音乐震的人心里发慌，糟糕，那杯酒好像灌得有些猛了，川尻莲看着眼前女人敞露的胸脯，突然很想吐。他连忙一把推开几乎要缠在身上的女人，向卫生间冲去

……

吐过之后倒是好了不少

川尻莲看着镜子里吐的那样狼狈的自己，突然觉得很讽刺，他用力地在水管下搓了几把脸

自己有着并不强壮的身体，却被赋予了alpha的身份，他自嘲的捏了捏怎么都练不出腹肌的柔软腹部。性格也不够强硬果断，明明知道母亲是在装病，自己还是答应了他们无理的结婚要求，面对本来被对方家族选中的弟弟，自己也只能装出一副很高兴的样子

啊，自己真的太懦弱了

川尻莲扯过一张纸巾仔仔细细的擦拭着被弄湿的袖口，太压抑了，这样被别人的喜好决定命运的生活真的太压抑了。他对着镜子好好整理起了衣领，既然是告别单身夜，那就大着胆子去寻找一位自己真正心动的人吧

……

这个flag立得不是一般的大

被用枪抵着腰压进杂物间的时候，川尻莲简直是要哭出来了，他刚刚才决定，以后要活得强硬一些果断一些的

汗水流到了眼睛里，感觉有些刺痛。川尻莲抬手想把流下来的汗水抹去，却被对方狠狠的打掉了，他掐住了自己的下巴，直接把枪塞到了自己的嘴巴里，“你再敢有一点点多余的动作，我就把你头给打爆！”

这下川尻莲是真的哭出声来了，他含着那把上好膛的枪，幅度很小的点了点头。不会走火吧？他难过地闭上了眼睛，却又被对方狠狠地打了一把头，“给我睁开眼睛！脱掉你的衣服！”

！！！？？？现在的抢劫还要抢衣服？

在他愣神的空隙，便被对方卡住脖子一个用力压倒在了地上，川西拓実跨坐在了川尻莲的裆部，小幅度地磨蹭着他的性器，他不耐烦的舔着那把刚刚塞进过川尻莲嘴巴里的枪，“你他妈的脱不脱？”

两个人压在一起的动作很大，川尻莲这才清晰地闻到了这位的味道，是水蜜桃味。他借着窗外的月光，第一次看清了对方的脸。很漂亮，川尻莲的脑子里想不到别的形容词了，他的头发也染成了类似水蜜桃的颜色，刘海已经打湿了，脸蛋还红扑扑的，他咬着下唇眼睛微闭着，坐在自己裆部摩擦，不时的还睁开眼睛向两个人相接的地方看去

日，虽然被强奸的是他，川尻莲还是觉得自己爽到了，他好像升旗了

能感觉到这个变化的不止他一个，川西拓実几乎立刻惊喜的抬起了下身，在看到直直竖起向他打招呼的小兄弟后，他满意的放下了那把一直在舔着的枪，“现在，脱下你的裤子”，他将枪抵住川尻莲的胸口命令到

川尻莲连忙向上挺起了腰部，打算脱下裤子，谁知道坐在他腰部的川西拓実却没有起身的意思，他迎着川尻莲挺腰的动作，还向下坐了几下，嘴巴里还发出了几声色情的呻吟

川尻莲只好姿势很别扭的脱下了自己的裤子，他正要脱下自己的内裤的时候，川西拓実开口了，“这个让我来”，他伏下了身子，将头埋在了川尻莲的胯间

在被几个深喉后，川尻莲也顾不上被川西拓実爆头的可能了，他伸手抓住了川西的头发，将性器又往对方的嘴巴里塞了塞，对方狭窄温暖的喉咙口夹着自己的性器，舌头还在不时的变换方向舔着柱身，他的眼睛还直直的盯着自己，仔细观察着自己的每个反应，川尻莲不由自主的向后仰着头，他觉得自己要被川西拓実给口出来了

就在川尻莲觉得要射出来的时候，性器却被吐了出来，川西拓実从他的下体直起了身子，“你是第一次？”，他一手给川尻莲打着手枪，一手将自己的刘海撸了上去

“反应也太大了吧？”，他又俯下身子含住了正往外渗着前列腺液的龟头，舌尖往孔眼深处探着，“哈……哈……你等等”，川尻莲只能大着胆子抬手推推，将他的性器翻过来覆过去撸动舔弄的川西拓実，“我……我好像马上射了……”

川西拓実正在用牙轻轻磨着囊袋，他被推拒后，也不恼怒，反而张开了嘴巴，让含在嘴里的前列腺液顺着舌尖滴了下去，那些牵扯出银丝的液体，就这样又落回了性器上，川西拓実借着润滑又重新给川尻莲打起了飞机，纤细的手指温柔的扣弄着龟头，“那就先让你射一次”，他心情很好的亲了亲龟头，“允许你射到我嘴巴里”

射精是控制不住走向的，川尻莲只能悄悄的在心里给自己开脱。他不小心射到了川西拓実的脸上，有一些甚至射到了他的眼窝里，他连忙用手给川西拓実抹，谁知道却抹的到处都是

“够了！”，川西拓実甚至能感觉到他的头发上都沾到了精液，“是我对你态度太好了？”，他将腰间别着的枪又举了起来，“狗东西！”

……

川尻莲被捆住了双手，川西拓実正坐在他的腰间，用刚刚射在脸上的川尻莲的精液，扩张着肉洞，他左手按在川尻莲的胸口，右手费力的在自己的穴里捣弄，“你这个alpha 还真是柔弱……哈……”，操着小穴的快感也没能堵住川西拓実的嘴巴，他略带嫌弃的按按川尻莲的胸口，“啧啧啧……硌手！而且还没我练得好……”，在扶着性器往下坐的时候，川西拓実也没忘记给出最后的评价

之后，他的嘴巴里就顾不上嫌弃川尻莲了。被性器填满的快感，很好的解决了他穴里的瘙痒，没想到这个瘦弱alpha 的性器竟然这么粗长，他满意的又往下坐了坐，换来了川尻莲的一声呻吟，嘶，就好像我在操这个alpha 一样

这个认知让川西拓実很兴奋，他将枪抵在了川尻莲的下巴上，高傲地命令到，“你可以动了”

川尻莲简直是迫不及待的开始向上，用力的顶弄着川西拓実。他虽然很怕川西拓実拿枪爆了自己的头，但是他的肉穴也太会夹了吧，柔软的穴肉温柔的包裹着性器，承受着自己的顶弄，在抽出的时候还会依依不舍的的挽留，一点也不像凶凶的主人

他的双手被捆住，没办法抓着川西拓実的腰操的更深，川尻莲只好鼓起勇气，向着骑在他腰上被操的前后晃动的川西拓実开口，“哈……你松开我……我可以操的更深……”

川西拓実的眼神已经迷离了，他努力的稳住身子去理解川尻莲发出的信息，却被操的根本坐不住，他只好在凶猛的攻势下，尽力的扶住川尻莲的胸膛，他好像听到什么操的更深？这简直是如了他的心意，他连忙摸索着解开了川尻莲的绳子

却在下一秒，腰间被抵上了那把性事开始后不知道放在了哪里的枪，“现在是谁在操你？”，川尻莲扯着他的头发，将他死死地抵在了旁边的货架上，他只能双手抓住货架，撅着屁股，接受着川尻莲的狠操，他的动作更凶了，就像要把囊袋也操入其中

这个姿势虽然很羞耻，但是很舒服

川西拓実悄悄的跟着操干的节奏向后顶了几下屁股，肉棒只蹭他的g点，却不狠狠的顶几下，这让他的穴里又感到了瘙痒难耐

川尻莲伸出手在他摇摆的屁股上用力的打了几下，然后饶有兴趣的停了下来，看着川西拓実夹着他的性器，自己操着自己

“现在……谁才是狗？”，川尻莲虽然性子柔弱，但也不代表可以一直被这样欺负，被人拿着手枪逼着射精，还被人像骑按摩棒一样骑着做爱，“嗯？我的小母狗？”

他恶劣的抽出来了性器，心情很好的抽打着川西的股间，将龟头塞进去，看着被操成深红色的穴口依依不舍的挽留，抽出的时候甚至还会往下流着白色的精液，外翻的穴口可怜兮兮的收缩，却吃不进渴求已久的大肉棒，真的好不可怜

“回答我的问题！”，川尻莲用力揉捏着川西拓実的一边乳尖，“不回答，可就没有肉棒吃了”，他悄悄的释放出了信息素，他要让这个淫荡的omega 知道招惹alpha 的后果

川西拓実已经快被操到高潮了。他的性器乖乖的贴近着腹部，几乎都没人安慰，只是靠着被操干，就硬的紧绷绷的。川尻莲的力度和硬度，实在是让他满意。他用力往后撅起了屁股，希望那根肉棒能够重新操进来，但却被川尻莲推了回去

“我的小蜜桃，回答我的问题”，川尻莲咬着他的腺体，“听话的孩子才有肉棒吃”

“我是小母狗”，川西拓実很嫌弃这样的自己，却还是屈服在了快感之下，他在川尻莲越来越浓的牛奶味里，迷失了神智，“求求你操我……唔……我才是小母狗”

川尻莲满意的看着这位刚刚还强硬的不行的omega ，在自己的信息素下疯成了这个淫荡模样，他亲了亲川西拓実流着口水的嘴巴，“如你所愿，我的小母狗”

他用力将川西拓実的腿挂在了手臂上，微曲着腿操他，这个姿势让他能碰到川西拓実的生殖腔。他扒开川西拓実的股缝，又朝里狠操了几下，终于在川西拓実变调的呻吟里，敲开了omega柔弱的内部，他内部打出来的淫水，浇的川尻莲一个抖动

“我射进去的话，你就会成为被标记的omega 了呢”，川尻莲放缓了操干的速度，他捏着川西拓実的下巴掰向自己，心情很好的舔干净他顺着脖子往下流的唾液，“我可是不会负责的……因为……我马上就要结婚了……”

川西拓実的眼睛睁开了，他直勾勾的盯着自己，川尻莲觉得，要是枪在他的手上，他一定会毫不犹豫的把自己的老二打爆，但现在拿住枪的，可是他

川尻莲松开了川西拓実的下巴，把他的头使劲的按了下去，以便他找到川西拓実的腺体。性器已经顶了进去，在和生殖腔友好的打招呼了，他磨着那块软肉，享受着越夹越紧的穴口

“我会杀了你！”，他的小蜜桃在他的身下奋力的挣扎，可却被性器顶住，无法移动

“那就用你的阴道杀了我吧”，川尻莲抓住了川西的头发，在他的咒骂声里咬破了他的腺体，紧紧抵着他的臀部，把精液射入了生殖腔中……


End file.
